WASABI OR NOT
by Head Writer
Summary: What hapened when Kim moves to Japan,and there comes a new girl,who is she,and will she make Wasabi Warriors question their loyalty for each other
1. Chapter 1

I decide that after four years i should edit the story,i did not like a concept i made of a 19 chapters,so i will put this story in few chapters.

WASABI OR NOT

 _Jack POV_

 _When Kim left i throught my life is gonna change big time,and to some exstent it is, there is a lot of girls who wanted to be with me ,but i loved her and will always love no matter what._

Hey,Jack,are you still sleeping,i told you do not watch marathon movies til 2 o clock in morning but no…. Jerry says

No i wasn t,i was just thinking about Kim, Jack says

She will be back,she promised,Jerry says

Thanks.,Jack says

Hey Rudy wants us to come to dojo right now,Jerry says

Okay,wait for me outside,Jack says

 _At the dojo_

 **I** s everyone here,rudy asks

Hey jerry,put that phone down,or i will ,rudy tells jerry

Okay,don t be a dick,jerry says

WELL,GENTLEMAN,MAY I HAVE INTRODUCE NEWEST MEMBER OF OUR DOJO,OLIVIA HOWARD.

 _When she entered the dojo,Milton and Jerry nearly shat themselves,they never see a woman soo pretty._

Ha what do you think Jack,Rudy secretly asks Jack.

I wont fuck her Rudy,i have my Kim already,Jack says emontionaly.

 _Wasabi or not_

 _Olivia is walking around dojo,when she see a photo of Kim_

Who's that,Olivia asks.

That's Kim,i already told you that,she is now in….Rudy was interrupted

Ah yes,i forgot,im so nervous about everything,Olivia says

Okay,no problem,just enjoy here,in Seaford there is nothing to be scared,til we are here everybody is safe,nothing can break our bond,Rudy with proud voice.

 _Yeah,poor stupid motherfucker,you did not meet me yet_

 _Olivia went outside the dojo and he jumps into Milton_

Hey,you how's your name already,Olivia asks

My name is Milton David Krupnick,or just Milton,

Okay,Milton,how's at home,everyone is good,mother,father, Olivia says

 _Milton was shocked_ ,wow are you those type of a woman,who cares about family.

Yes,im the one of a dying breed,every girl now only wants a high heels,or to look like some whore,but when i made my friends,i want to be them my family,Olivia says

Thats what Wasabi warriors is all fuckin about,it seems we are also one of dying breed,Milton says

Hey,are you dating someone ,Olivia says

No,my former girlfriend Julie left me over a three months ago,now i hearing that she became a slut for some Dan from Venice beach,Milton with disappointed voice.

Wow,that bitch,her loss by the way,Milton her LOSS,see ya got to go,Olivia says.

What a woman,no one got so close to my soul in long time like Olivia,i like her mentality of being so direct to people,she would be interesting,Milton says.

 _Hey,Milton can you wait me outside tonight,_

 _Bye_

 _Olivia_

Who send you message,Jerry asks

Sorry can't tell,Milton replies

Hey,people where is Olivia,Jack asks.

I dont know,where is she,maybe she have a someone's dick in her mouth,Jerry with laugh.

Wow,guys what was that for!,Milton with bitterness.

Its just a silly joke,how many times you made sexual jokes about Kim,Jack questions Milton

Okay,sorry, is just she's new,so we cannot talk like that about her,Milton says

Hey people,look who s back,Rudy with proud voice.

BOBBY,where you were been,everyone asks

I was all around Europe,promoting my movie,Bobby with proud voice

Hey,we got a new girl in our dojo,Rudy says

Only temponary,Jack with sadness

Don t shit Jack,you are gettin old with your sadness…Jerry before jack cuts him off.

SHUT THE FUCK UP,Jack SAYS.

No you must get a life,you longhaired bitch,Jerry with anger .

HEY,WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS,Milton screams.

 _Then everyone went quiet for a moment_

Hey guys i must go tonight somwhere,i cant join you at Phalaphel Phils,Milton says

Okay,both Jerry and jack said

Hey Before we go seperate places,you must apoligise to one another,in our way,Bobby says

WASABI,JACK/MILTON/JERRY SCREAMS.

 _Later that day_

Holy christmas nuts,you are amazing,Mliton says

Well don't go too far,Olivia says sarcastically

Can i ask you something,are you normal?,i never throught that someone like you can go…..

 _Olivia cuts off Milton_

You still did not get over Julie,Olivia says

Yes,fuck my life,Milton says

No fuck her,she dont deserve you,look at me in the eyes,when she sees you with me,then she can only suck your dick!,Olivia says

Yeah,i m crazy because i beat my head with some illusion,that we had to be together,thanks for clear my mind,Olivia,yeah she can suck my dick!Milton says

Well,what can i say,i want to help the people,one question,how DEEP Jack was in love with Kim,Olivia says

Wow,i dont think that even if there is a thousand hot girls wait for him in line to have a sex with him,he would rather wait for her whole life,Milton says

 _Wow,this shit it's gonna be a lot tougher than i thought,Olivia says_


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that week_

Hey,people,look what i founded outside,Rudy says

What the fuck is this,Jack says

Woooooow,is that a box of condoms,Jerry says

No you dofous,i'ts a box that Kim sends for us from Japan,Rudy says

Awesome,japanese condoms,Jerry says

Okay,since when you are expert in condoms,wait how in the fuck you know things,wait the minute,did you have a sex,Rudy questions Jerry

Ask Jack,Jerry says.

You son of a bitch,Rudy with a shock.

No RUDY WAIT,IM NOT GAY,Jack only knows that i fucked up Grace,Jerry says.

Wow,you almost gave me a heart attack,you idiot,Rudy says and then he calms down.

Well,people Milton entered the building,Milton says.

Yeah,and now he's gonna leave the building,because i must go somewhere,and i would not be here for a couple of hours,Rudy says.

I hope,that we will not have to drag you once again from some bar,so once again Seaford can see your drunk ass embarrass yourself in front of ever…..

Before Jack could finish,Rudy stops was not on purpose,i was drunk because i finally won a lottery,i was so freaking happy,Rudy began almost to cry.

HERE WE GO, _All three wasabi warriors did not wanna once again to hear same story,that Rudy is talking to them for six months now._

Sorry,guys,but know you really must go.,Rudy says.

Hey,what did you wanna say do us,Jack ask.

That Olivia,that women is freaking fantastic,please don't screw me over this time Jerry,Milton says.

Okay,and what happen between you and Julie it's not my fuckin fault,it's that clear,jerry with anger voice.

Yes,sorry,Milton says.

Hey,where is she now,Jack says.

At home,today we gonna have night spendet in my house,Milton says.

OOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO,Jack and Jerry began to wow and laugh.

Hey,hey hey hey,i told you do not tease me,i would have a first sex when i will be 20 years old,nothing before,remeber those words, both of you,Milton says.

Don't forget, use a protection,Jack says with smile in his face.

 _Milton wanted to say soemthing,but he just smiled and he left:_

Little bastard,he found a hot chicken to fry,Jerry says.

Let's leave him alone,i've mean you know that Milton is pretty emotional guy,Jack says

 _In evening_

Hey,Olivia,come on in,Milton welcomes her in his house.

So you are that Olivia that changed our son's misrable life,Moma Krupnick says.

MOOOOOOOM,Milton with anger voice.

I was just kidding,go in your room,have a fun,what are you two gonna eat,mom asked them.

We are gonna order pizza,if we gonna be hungry,Milton says.

Okay,if that's what you want,it's fine with me,mom repiled.

 _In next two hours they are gonna talk about all kind of stuff,until there was a time for a bed._

Hey,Milton,you are virgin,Olivia asks.

Yes,Milton with a horror look.

Well we could change that right now,Olivia with a crazed voice.

What the f…., _before Milton finish sentence,Olivia s lips were touching his._

And,in the end they had a sex.

 _In evening following night_

Fuck,what s wrong with Milton today,he does not answer to anything,did you had any luck Jack,Jerry with worried voice.

No,he does not answer to me either,but where is Rudy,and why Kim did not send a letter,she said that today letter would come from japan,Jack says.

Hey,where is that box that she sendet for us,Jerry says.

Probably in dojo still,why,Jack asks.

No,its weird that i did not check out,maybe there was a somethin inters….Jerry before he was interupdet.

She did not sendet us a condoms,now please stop with that condom story,Jack says.

Okay,Jerry said with disappointment.

 _Milton suddenly shows up_

Wowwowwow,where you been whole day,Jerry and Jack ask him.

Guys,i must tell you something,Milton says.

WHAT,both Jack and Jerry asks.

I had sex with her,Milton says but before he could finish.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOW,both Jerry and Jack were stunned.

What about your promise,Jack ask him.

Well,it happened so fast,Milton explain.

Hey Phill **,** Falafel are on me this round,someone here just becomed a man last night,Jerry with joy in his voice.

 _Milton began to cry_

What,did she turn you down after sex,Jack ask Milton.

No,i did not use a…..

OH SHIT,both jack and Jerry's reactions.

Fuck you,you are supposed to be the guy who cares about those things,Jerry says,

If Jerry was in your place,i would totally un derestood that,Jack says.

Jerry replies,Exact...wait the minute,i can be a gentle too.

Guys,that's not a freaking point now,if i could i would shoot myself now,Milton replies.


	3. Chapter 3

What are you gonna do now,Jerry asks.

I dont know guys really,Milton says.

Well,maybe she is still young to get…..

Shut up,Jack,Jerry repiles.

Well,i want situation to be a little better,what well you Jerry ordered falafels because he laid down Olivia,Jack angrly repiles.

I did not know that he did not use a…..

Guys,stop,this is my fault,and i gonna live with that,bye i must go,Milton ends conversation.

Wait, Jerry wanted to stop him.

Let him go,he needs now a time to get himslef together,Jack says.

 _NEXT DAY_

Hey,what s up,i did not see you in some time,Jerry says.

Yeah,i had my thing with Milton,hey you know that there's a new movie in….

I know that he had sex with you,Jerry cuts Olivia off.

That bastard,Olivia says

Hey,dont call him like that,didnt you…..

Yeah,but i was thinking,that we can keep that for ourself,Olvia says before Jerry could finish.

Look,he is like brother to me,so i don t wanna see him once again to suffer the same process that he suffered with Julie,Jerry says.

Yes. and we are gonna,help him,Olivia with smile.

How,Jerry asks.

Look,if you go out with movies today with me,then we can go over to my house, and made him a cake, to cheer him up,Oliva says.

Okay,Jerry agrees.

 _And they shake hands,and they go their seperate ways._

 _In Evening_

Hey Jerry,where in the fuck are you, Oliva asks.

Sorry,traffic here,i will be there in five minutes,Jerry respons.

Okay,Olivia says.

 _After they saw a movie,Jerry notices that Olivia's fellings toward him changed really drastically, but he coulnd not stop his fellings to feel same way,after movie they go over to her house._

Jerry Pov

Olivia and her behavior is really weird,i'm mean she's tough girl i can give her that,but i must be careful with her.

Hey,isn't kind of late to make a cake,we should do that tomorow,Jerry asks.

No,screw Milton,i love you,because i see pain in your eyes,Olivia says.

What the fuck are you talking about,Jerry with a shock.

I know that Hispanics are always been slam down by american nation,Olivia says.

Well yeah i agree,but in Seaford no one has ever talk to me in racistic…..

They hate you,like they hate black people,Jack hates you,Milton hate you,,Rudy hates you,i more like of a Canadian descent,so i m not American whore,and i understand your pain,Olivia says.

What pain,are you normal women,Jerry still in shock.

 _And then she began to touch his pants,until she grabed his dick,and thne jerry lost the battle,and began to kiss with her,And like with Milton,she tricked him into a having unprotected sex._

Olivia Pov

Its so easy manipulate with worthless men like Milton and Jerry. Outside me, they would never have a sex with anyone,

It would be funny thing to see what happens when Milton finds out about this.

 _In next week things kinda changed between Milton and Jerry,everytime Milton was seen with Olivia,Jerry would leave them alone,Milton was suspicious and Jack also,Rudy was still not seen anywhere._

Milton Pov

I'm freaking scared,first when that sex situation happened,then this thing with one of my Wasabi brothers,Martinez is hiding something.

Jerry Pov

I Fucked my buddy's girlfriend,shit that was not supposed to happen.

Jack Pov

This is getting little too suspicious even for me,i must confront Jerry right now.

Hey,Jerry,we need to talk,Jack says.

What,Jack my cousin Pepito is coming to visit…..

Your cousin is going to wait a little bit,Jack says.

Wow,who the fuck are you playing now,Jerry asks.

I don't play nothing,we have a family issues,Jack says.

What issues,Jerry respons.

Well dumbass,did you forget that me,you,Milton,Kim,Eddie,Rudy,we said that we are family,and will always be there for each….

Yeah,get to the point,Jerry cuts off Jack.

Well,first don t ever cut me off when i speak,or i will break your fuckin jaw,Its about Olivia and Milton,Jack says.

Yeah i was with her last night,we watch the movies,Jerry says.

And then what,JERRY THEN WHAT,Jack screams.

Then we went to her home,and she began to talk how we hispanics and black people are still victims of racisim,Jerry says.

WHAT,i cant believe,that you would make such a freaking lie,you bastard,Jack says.

I think,she was right,You Americans are really pieces of racistic shit,Jerry says.

 _Suddenlly Jack punch Jerry,and blood pour from Jerry's mouth.  
_

Shit,i'm sorry,Jack says in panic.

Well,is that how you treat your family,you piece of shit,you spilled blood of your own family,Jerry says.

Jerry,wait,WAIT,Jack screams.


	4. Chapter 4

_NEXT DAY_

Jack,where is everyone,Milton asks.

I dont know,Jack respons.

Hey guys,did everyone see Rudy,i must give him something,Phil asks.

No,we did not see him in over almost two weeks,Milton says.

Hey,Phill,what is this,Olivia says.

It's something that Rudy ordered….

I would give him that,Olivia grabs a thing from Phill's hand.

JACK AND MILTON LOOK AT EACHOTHER

When…..i see….. him,yes definitely when i see him,Olivia says.

 _Then Olivia went to bathroom._

Hey Milton,that was weird,Phil says.

What,are you two...Milton with angrly voice.

MILTON,both Jack and Phil.

Okay,it was really weird,but maybe she is still trying to get comfortable around here,Milton says.

Yeah, well she was with you in the bed,Jack says.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH,Milton says and then he leaves the dojo.

Look,Milton we are only joking, come back,Phill says while laughing.

 _When Phill left,Olivia showed up._

Hey,Jackie,what s new,Olvia asks.

What the f…..only person who ever called me that was Kim,Jack with a shock.

Well,she is not here,Olivia adds.

How do you know my nickname that she gave me,Jack asks.

Well,i did not tell this before,but i know Kim for a long time,Olivia reveals.

Well,how we never heard that from Kim,Jack asks.

Well,she kept me in her underground world,for a long fuckin time,Olivia says.

WHY,Jack asks.

End of part one,rest of the story you gonna hear,when you gonna make me a child,Olivia says.

WHAT,Jack shockingly.

I just kidding,it s still not the time,you should see yourself,almost piss in pants,Olivia says.

Okay,Jack says.

But today,please come with me,i must watch my brother win a bowling tournament,Olivia says.

Why Milton won't go,Jack says.

I'm afraid that he will see Julie,because she is in that tournament,you know these nerds and their love stories,Olivia says.

Okay,i will drive,Jack says.

Thank you,Olivia says.

 _Suddenly someone called Olivia_

It's Milton,gotta go,bye,Olivia says.

BYE,Jack says.

 _Later that day_

Where is that women now,Jack asks himself while waiting for Olivia.

IM HERE,Olivia scares Jack who was whille sitting in the car almost fall asleep.

Hey,where are you,we are gonna be late for tourney,Jack says.

Then,use a full speed Motherfucker,Olivia screams.

 _In middle of the road Olivia signals Jack to stop_

We are here,Olivia says.

What are you talking about,we still have a 15 minutes to drive,Jack says

 _Well,all of sudden Oliva began to bombard Jack with kisses,Jack wanted to fight off,buth Olivia reminded him of Kim. And he all of sudden hears Jerry's voice that told him that him getting to wait Kim were really getting him sad and old,so Jack could not fight off his manhood. Olivia scored a hatrick,she scored a sex with,Milton,Jerry and Jack._

 _Later that WEEK_

Jack whille walking around strip mall,he saw something that he did not see in almost three weeks now,a dojo opened and Rudy is inside.

Hey,Rudy,Jack jovially says.

JACK,WOW,I DID NOT SEE YOU IN WEEKS,Rudy with happy voice.

Where you been,all this days,Jack asks.

Well,before i answer that,how the dojo was opened when i got the only key,Rudy asks.

Well,we miss the dojo,so Olivia break into the dojo,Jack says.

Are you insane,Why no one wanted to replace the doors wth a new ones,Rudy asks.

Well we trought that no one will steal anything from you,and Phil was here in guard all the time,and Tootsy,Jack began to laugh.

 _Olivia showes up_

You stupid bitch,you are kicked out of our dojo,Rudy with a rage.

WHAT,Olivia with a shock.

Yeah,take your things and get the fuck out,Rudy says.

Screw you,Olivia began to cry and she left.

What was that for Rudy,Jack asks.

 _All of sudden Jerry shows up,_

Why Olivia left so madly,Jerry asks.

Because this dumbass kickied her out,Jack repiles.

Congrats Rudy,if you did not do that,i would do that anyway,Jerry brags.

What,are you two normal,where are your sanity,Jack says.

Ask her,Jerry respons.

OHOHOHOHH,so you still can't go over that you stab Milton in the back and had sex with her,Jack screams.

 _Then Milton showes up_ ,WHAT THE FUCK,YOU SON OF A BITCH,YOU DAMN BITCH JERRY MARTINEZ,Milton screams.

Miton attacks Jerry and they began to fight,they bloodied each other up badlly, both Jack and Rudy were not being able to control the rage that was boilling for weeks.

 _Olivia once again shows up_

Gentleman,i have a news,Jack and jerry betrayed his friend Milton,and im a PREGNANT,Olivia says with a sick smile.

WHAT,WASABI WARRIORS IN SHOCK.


	5. Chapter 5

Well you see ya'all in nine months when you would become a fathers,Olivia says.

What the Fuck are you talking about,Jerry says.

Don't yell at me,it's not my fault that you are weak,and that goes out to you two too,and your Rudy was with my mother,Olivia says.

Welll...Rudy tried to say something but he was cut off by a Olivia

And before i leave i don't care which one of three of you is a father,all three of you will take care of a child,Olivia says.

 _Olivia left the dojo,as Wasabi Warriors were left in shock_

Did you heard what that bitch said,Rudy says.

 _All three Wasabi Warriors break down in tears._

Guys,don't cry,you must take a test right now,Rudy says.

Yeah,but how we are going to bring her to do the testing,Jack says.

Listen up,i was with her mother,and she insisted that i must stay with her for two weeks,Rudy says.

Why,Jerry asks.

Because she's a afraid of her daughter,Rudy says.

WOW,all three Wasabi Warriors shout.

So what now,Milton asks.

She said that we must get in contact with Olivia's doctor,he have a lot of information about her,Rudy says.

So,can we do a testing tommorow?Milton asks.

I think we can, tomorow is a working day,Jack says.

In the Morning

Wasabi Warriors meet in front of a local hospital

Guys,are you ready?Rudy asks.

YES,all three Wasabi Warriors screamed.

 _Wasabi Warriors entered the hospital,and they waited for a few seconds when Doctor showes up._

Good morning,what is the problem,Doctor asks.

Well,this is little out of ordinary... _As Rudy struggled to find a words to say that his students had a underage sex._ _Jack steps in_

Well what our Sensei wants to say,is that we had a sex,Jack says.

Wow,how could that happened,you guys are still too young,wait,wait,wait,tell me this,are you afraid that you could made your girlfriends pregnant,Doctor asks as Jerry,Milton and Jack were quiet.

TELL ME NOW MOTHERFUCKERS,ARE YOU AFRAID IF THEY ARE PREGNANT THAT YOUR LIVES WOULD BE DESTROYED,LISTEN UP BRING THOSE GRILS HERE TOO,AND IF THEY ARE PREGNANT YOU THREE ARE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THEM,IF YOU DON'T...

 _Before Doctor could finish his tirade he was stopped by Jack,who grabs him in a armlock._

Doc,calm down and listen, _After Doc stopped screaming,Jack released him from a hold._

My students were involved in sex with Olivia Howard,your patient,Rudy says.

Hah,Olivia...damn...guys i have something to tell you guys about her,Doctor says.

What,all four of them shouts.

Last year,she got pregnant with Carson Hunter,after they break up,she...hah...well she aborted.

OHHH SHIT _,Wasabi Warriors shout as they were shocked,Milton was shocked to the point that he had to vomit._

Milton are you okay,Jerry asks.

I can't take this any longer,Milton barely said those words as he was already sick of everything that transpired since Olivia step in their lives

Couple of days later

Hey Rudy where is a box that Kim send to us,Jack asks.

In my office,we did not open because we werent here,we are going to open now,Rudy says


	6. Chapter 6

Look,guys what i found in box,Rudy says.

Woow is this a…

JERRY,Milton and Jack once again warns Jerry that Kim did not send a condoms.

Sorry,guys,Jerry says.

She sends us this amazing gifts,and look Jack she paint a image of you two together,Rudy says.

 _Jack was smiling when he looked that paint picture,then all of sudden face of Olivia surfaces before his eyes and he drop the picture down,_

Jack,are you okay,Jerry asks.

No,i cheat on her,i FUCK ANOTHER WHORE,I DID NOT KEEP OUR PROMISE,Jack began to cry.

She tricked you like everyone of us,Well on second throught you Americans are really pieces of shit,Jerry says.

Yes we are,because of us this world is so fuckin ripped to shreds,and all those wars we cause for nothing, just so we can rule that countries,thats why i never go to the mllitary,because i know that,Rudy says.

That s why no one loves us in middle east,or in South europe,or in Russia,Milton says.

Guys,i cannot believe this,Jack says.

What,Guys says.

Olivia is Kim' s stepsister.

WHAT THE FUCK.

It looks like Kim accidentally send this photo to us, on this photo they are two of them, and behind this photo these words are written, _to my stepsister, Olivia._

 _Next day_

Hey,guys lock the doors, im about to call the doctor,to see what happen,Rudy says.

Hello,yeah good day,i m calling about yes…..aha…okay….okay….bye.

AND,Warriors asks.

Guys,she cannot get pregnant anymore,Rudy says.

WOW,all three wasabi warriors were in shock.

 _ **Its time to go home,Kim says,before she get in the plane to go home,but what kind of state she will catch our wasabi warriors who are in war with her crazy stepsister.**_

Hey,guys there she comes,act like you did not hear anything,Jack says.

Okay,Milton and Jerry says.

Hey,Jack,enjoy while you can,because shortly you will have to change our baby s diapers,that same goes to Milton and Jerry,Olivia says.

Get the fuck out,Olivia,Jerry says.

Oho,did you heard that my baby,one of your fathers are really pissed at you,Olivia says.

That's it,Rudy says.

Rudy stop,we make a deal to ignore her,Jack says.

Maybe you three,but i did not,listen you crazy bitch _,rudy drags her by her arm from phils place to his dojo,_

Hey,let me go,i would call a cops,Olivia tells Rudy.

Olivia,we all know,that you cant get pregnant anymore,Jack says.

WHAT,WHO TOLD YOU THAT,Olivia asks.

It doesn not matter,so stop lying please,Rudy says.

No,until someone is not dead,Olivia repiles.

CALM DOWN,i know that deep inside is that women who cares about people around here,please you are just sick,little rehabilitation will help you,Milton says.

 _Olivia,all of sudden grabs a knife from her jacket and stabs Milton,_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack grabs a knife from her but she was able to run away from dojo,

I would kill her,Jerry says.

Wait Jerry,Jack wanted to stop Jerry.

Whille Jerry run to catch a Olivia, all of sudden,someone hits Jerry with a car,

Shit,No _,Kim who wanted to suprise warriors,all of sudden saw her friend getting hit by a car._

 _And she was able to see who hit him with a car,IT WAS TY FROM BLACK DRAGONS._

What did i do to deserve this,Kim says.

Well,why you did not tell us that you have a crazy stepsister,Jack asks.

I was thinking,that she will finally break free and live a normal life,Kim says.

Wait,did you know that she was pregnant,Rudy says.

Yes,and since i was not able to see her,is baby alright? Kim asks

Actually,she aborted baby….before Jack could finish,Kim began to cry.

How she can do that,to her unborn child,Kim asks.

Hey,guys,here is updates for jerry and Milton,Luckily you Jerry,you was able to save yourself last second before you could suffer a serious injury,now you only have a couple of bruises,and most of your injuries come from you jumping yourself from the car,what were you thinking,are you a ninja,Doctor says.

Well,i studied martial arts,Jerry says.

Okay, _Doctor turns his attentions to Milton._

You Milton,the scar is not that deep,but you and your friend are gonna need to rest, do not do anything that's involving pyshical stuff.

Okay,Milton and Jerry says.

So,what are we gonna do about your stepsister,Jack asks.

Before we send her in aslyum,i want to face her one more time,Kim says.

Okay,Jack says.

 _IN EVENING_

 _When Jack got to his home,he did not wanted to talk about situation that happened today,he quickly went to his room when…._

Hello,Jackie,before Olivia hits Jack with baton in the head,and she concuss Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day half a day passed in dojo,but Brewer was nowhere to be found

Hey where is Jack?Jerry asks.

MY STEPSISTER!Kim screamed:

We are in deep shit now,Milton says.

I must call him,Kim says as she nervously type a phone number on her phone.

Meanwhille

 _Jack was waking up,when she sees Olivia._

Hello,you have slept longer that i had expecting,but thats okay,Olivia says.

You are nuts!Jack screamed and all of sudden telephone rings.

Oh,look who is calling, sickenly laughs,and she picks up the phone.

Jack,where are you!Kim screamed.

Hello,lil sis,Olivia replies.

Liv,you are insane,leave him alone,if you hate me,thats fine,but he has nothing to do with our situation,Kim says.

You ain't my familiy,you are a Bitch!And we are going to end this misery today,meet me outside the city,there is a abandoned warehouse,i'm going to be there,Olivia says.

Okay,i will be there,Kim says.

Hey,one more thing,do you want to talk to Jack?Olivia asks.

YES,Kim shouts.

 _Olivia pulls a knife and she stabs Jack in the ,Jack screamed through phone._

NOOOOOOOOO;Kim screamed.

What happened!Jerry shouts.

That crazy bitch is hurting Jack!Kim shouts back.

We must stop her!Milton says.

I must do that alone,Kim says.

Promise us one thing,when you are done with her,please bring her to us,Jerry says.

I promise,Kim says.

 _All of sudden Rudy and Officer Joan are dragging Ty to the dojo._

Look who we caught,Rudy says.

We caught this Asshole as he was trying to run to another country,Joan says.

Half a Hour later

Kim gets to the place Olivia told her,she enters the warehouse,Olivia gets in front of her.

Olivia-Hello sis!

Kim-You are freaking nuts.

Olivia-Well coming here unarmed i would say otherwise.

Kim-What do you want from me!

Olivia-Everything,your Friends..your boyfriend...your hapiness but most importanly right now i want your life!

 _Olivia attacks Kim and they begin to fight_

Kim-Where did you learn to fight?!

Olivia-I was born fighter,unlike you bitch...

 _Olivia smacks Kim,and Kim bleeds from a face,Kim was able to come to sense quickly and she bloody her stepsister up._

 _After brief fight Kim grabs Olivia in armlock,and Kim was pressing her foot on Olivia's bloody head._

STOP PLEASE!,Olivia screamed as Kim finally release the hold.

Jack are you ok!,Kim shouts.

Yes,it's just a cut,Jack says as Kim founds a knife that Olivia used on Jack and Milton and she frees Jack with it. _  
_

 _As soon as Jack was freed up,Olivia was slowly getting up,as she grabs one of Jack's legs,Jack turns around to her._

HEH,YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

 _Jack hits Olivia with a roundhouse kick._

Jack are you nuts,after all she is my stepsister,Kim shouts.

Im sorry,but she deserve this,she put me and all of us through this shit,Jack replies.

Well i promised other Wasabi boys that they will get their revenge on her,Kim says.

Ok,we must take this piece of shit carefully,Jack says.

 _Jack and Kim bring Olivia to rest of the gang._

When i promise something,i deliver,she is all yours now guys,Kim says.

As Olivia was waking up after being hit by a Jack,first thing she saw was Rudy,who hit her with a punch,Olivia fell down on her back. That was welcomed with a great reception as Wasabi gang was shouting to Rudy "You still got it",Rudy was bowing to them.

Next was Jerry,who grabed Olivia and he hits her with a headbutt.

Last one was a Milton,as Olivia was using her last strenghs to stands up,Milton grabs her,and he HUGS HER!

After all she done do us, you are hugging her,Rudy says.

I won't hit her,she deserve something else! _Milton throws her into a wall._

 _CONGRATS!Wasabi Warriors screamed,as they congratulate one another._

 _Joan steps in..._ Are you done?Joan asks.

Yes we are,take this Bitch to Asylum,Kim says.

 _Joan picks Olivia's body and she took her Asylum._

Its finally over,babe,Jack says.

Yeah,Kim says.

Hey Rudy,where did you find this place,Jerry asks.

Well this is old storage that someone left years ago,inside there were a lot of stuff but before i and Phill could arrive,other bidders took all the stuff from the storage,all we left was this empty storage,Rudy says.

Do you think Olivia could say something,Milton says

Nobody would believe her anyway,Kim says.

Hey guys,the fuckery with Olivia is over,Wasabi

Jack extends his Hand,other followed up,Wasabi!

END OF STORY


End file.
